Aniki-Otôto
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Levi y Hanji hermanos. WARNING: LeviHan AU, Reencarnación, Incesto, Lemon. Muchas cosas no permitidas entre dos seres de la misma sangre que aunque el mundo no lo apruebe, desafiarán a todo y todos, incluso a sí mismos para pertenecerse igual que siempre. El hilo puede estirarse o contraerse, pero jamás romperse. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!
1. Aniki-Otôto

Aniki Ototo

 _Los personajes y Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí._

 _El hilo puede estirarse pero jamás romperse. Este fanfic está especialmente dedicado a Angaindo Nanknight, a quien no he dejado de pensar un segundo. Sé que las cosas no pueden estar peor para mí. Pero incluso en la adversidad, es cuando mi amor por tí no hace sino sostenerme. Te amo._

* * *

 _-Hanji-_

Me arreglé el cabello, como todos los días, para llegar a la universidad. Llevaba puesto un entallado pantalón negro, un sueter de cuello ruso color gris y una chaqueta color malva. Me maquillé en los mismos tonos; recuerdo que se me veían los ojos grandísimos por el color obispo que usé en el hueso del párpado. No sé por qué, pero ese día me arreglé más que muchos otros.

Bueno, puede que sepa porqué.

Erwin volvía a la universidad después de su lesión en la rodilla. Era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, alto, fornido, rubio, con penetrantes ojos azules que parecían observarlo todo. Sinceramente, en ese momento él me gustaba mucho y cuidaba mi arreglo personal porque yo sabía bien que era una persona observadora y lo notaría inmediatamente. Su comportamiento siempre era el de un hombre adulto, cortés y respetuoso pero al mismo tiempo vivaz y agradable. Tenía especial interés por apoyar a todos los jugadores, dándoles consejos o señalando pequeñas áreas de oportunidad que notaba en cada uno, enfatizando sus cualidades, por lo cual era muy querido y admirado en el plantel.

Cuando bajé de mi habitación colgándome del hombro el bolso, mi hermano me observó bajar las escaleras, mientras se cepillaba los dientes con sumo cuidado. Tras la espuma de la pasta, podía ver la hilera de dientes perfectos y blanquísimos que brillaban aún a pesar de la opacidad causada por el enjuague bucal.

\- ¿A dónde vas tan maquillada, _Cuatro Ojos_?

\- ¿Cómo que a dónde, _otôto_? ¡Voy a la universidad! ¿Acaso no irás conmigo?

\- Por supuesto que voy. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿No será por ese anciano rubio? – Y supe de inmediato que hablaba de Erwin Smith. No pude evitar que notara mi sonrojo, pese a que desvié la vista hacia la puerta. Mi hermano menor siempre tenía esa mirada seria e inexpresiva y aparentaba seriedad, pero era sumamente protector.

\- _Otôto_ , estás exagerando, esto no tiene que ver con el capitán, sino con que así me arreglo siempre para ir a la universidad. Últimamente estás tan raro conmigo… - Y se me acercó mirándome fijamente.

\- _Aniki…_ -dijo dándome el trato propio de hermano menor hacia un hermano mayor y no una hermana- Dime… ¿Cúando fue la última vez que te maquillaste los ojos? – y la cercanía de su aliento me incomodó.

\- Levi, ya basta…- desvié un poco la vista – Es verdad que me maquillé un poco más que de costumbre pero tampoco estoy haciendo nada raro – Su cercanía se hizo mayor y no sé por qué sentí que el color se me subía al rostro, como si él pudiera leer en mí como en un libro abierto.

\- Estaré vigilando – dijo simplemente y me acarició la mejilla. Debo aceptar que algo me sacudió de pies a cabeza al sentir la caricia. _Algo_ que no entendí.

Levi por lo corriente era sumamente celoso conmigo. Era algo inherente (Suponía yo) a su personalidad fría y poco dada a amabilidades con nadie excepto conmigo por ser su hermana, pero una semana atrás, todo había cambiado. Levi no sólo era celoso como un hermano. Sus celos comenzaron a hacerse asfixiantes como los de un amante, como los de un novio que no tolera que nadie se acerque a su novia. Todo pasó a raíz de dos acontecimientos y ambos fueron definitivamente perturbadores para mí. El primero, una pesadilla que al parecer tenía a Levi con los pelos de punta y que le obligó a entrar en mi habitación a las tres de la madrugada arrastrando los pies y balbuceando incoherencias mientras se abrazaba a mí aterrado. El segundo, tenía que ver con Erwin, quien aquel lunes, una semana atrás, se había ocupado de llevarme a casa en el auto que había comprado con el dinero del premio por su desempeño académico (que en realidad tenía que ver con su desempeño deportivo). Levi estaba abriendo la reja de la entrada cuando llegué y me vio tan enojado, que sin poder ni querer disimular, azotó la reja y luego la puerta sin siquiera mirarme. Aquella tarde estuvo melancólico y frío y apenas si probó bocado. Quería preguntarle, pero me sentía incómoda. Pensé que el problema de Levi era con Erwin y no conmigo. Erwin tenía una especie de… Amistad con una chica que yo creía, Levi quería que fuese su novia. Realmente yo era muy despistada en esos asuntos y apenas si sabía algo concerniente a ellos, así que pensar que Erwin Smith y Petra Ral, la chica más bonita y agradable de toda la universidad pudieran tener una relación amorosa, para mí era muy normal, por más incoherente que pudiera parecer por lo general.

Petra en realidad babeaba por mi hermano, que era el delegado del semestre y ella la secretaria. A mí me parecía ridículo que Levi no le hablara siquiera después de clase o que no salieran o que jamás los hubiese encontrado en nuestra casa.

Pero Levi era introvertido y eso iba a ser difícil de modificar. Petra apenas si era la única persona que sabía de la verdadera personalidad de Levi y el porqué de sus pesadillas y su miedo _en este mundo._

 _-Levi-_

No podía soportar que Hanji mirara de ese modo a Erwin. No toleraba la idea de que lo viese con admiración. Pero, _tsk._ No podía decirle nada.

En este mundo, Hanji no tiene que sufrir, ni analizar sucios titanes, ni pasarse cinco o seis noches en vela haciendo guardias alternadas para cuidar nuestras espaldas de un ataque imprevisto. Ya no tiene que preocuparse por la cantidad de agua racionada para beber o bañarse, no tiene que vivir en un miserable cuchitril con una cama con dos sábanas mugrientas. Iugh, cómo detesto la suciedad.

Hanji sigue siendo peculiarmente hermosa. Su rostro no ha cambiado nada. Sus ojos siguen siendo dulces y vivaces, como los de una niña. Pero… ¿Por qué tenía que ser mi hermana..? ¿Y mi hermana mayor, además..?

Con lo que le encanta a esa _Cuatro Ojos_ sentirse superior.

Petra sabía todo cuando la nombraron mi secretaria en la universidad. Ella había sido ya una vez mi asistente en el pasado.

En aquel entonces, en _esa época_ , ella y yo fuimos amantes. Podría decir que en _este tiempo_ , ella no parecía contenta de decírmelo. Gracias a mi poco criterio como líder, ella y mi escuadrón habían muerto en una importante misión. Dio su vida por poner su confianza en alguien que ni siquiera había considerado esa confianza como algo importante. Y ahora ella lo sabía.

Hace una semana _lo supe_. Supe que había nacido en La Ciudad Subterránea. Que entré en el escuadrón de Reconocimiento porque quería asesinar a Erwin Smith. Supe que estaba protegiendo a un mocoso llamado Eren Jaëger. Supe que Petra había muerto y su cadáver fue luego devorado por los titanes que perseguían la caravana que dirigíamos. Supe que Hanji había descubierto el secreto de Historia Reiss y el cómo Eren Jaëger se había transformado en titán. Supe que en la última cacería, Hanji había muerto frente a mí, sonriendo feliz de morir en las fauces de esos seres "fascinantes" como ella los llamaba. Logré matar al titán que la mataba, pero era tarde.

Sus ojos eran dos esferas de un cristalino color café. Almendrados, parecían sonreír mientras de la comisura de su boca escurría sangre a borbotones que sabía estaba ahogándola. Escupió sobre la pechera de mi camisa y débilmente me sonrió mirándome fijo, un segundo fugaz de triunfo como burlándose de haberme ensuciado para luego dejar caer su cabeza en mi pecho, la que sostuve contra mí al igual que el resto de lo que quedaba de su cuerpo. Su torso parecía separarse y estar unido únicamente por sus órganos internos que, eviscerados, colgaban junto con su piel hacia los lados de lo que antes había sido su torso. Ella alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla manchándola con su sangre. Sonrió. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca había visto. Y lo sentía porque pensé que _no volvería a verla jamás_.

Cuando desperté, estuve desorientado. Por un segundo pensé que era lo contrario y que las estrellas brillantes en el cielo que se veía a través del cristal de la ventana, el edredón mullido y las paredes blancas, el pijama blanco con flores de lis que llevaba puesto y la luna altísima en el cielo, eran parte de un sueño. Me pellizqué con fuerza y dolió. Un pequeño hematoma asomó en mi brazo y supe que _ésa era_ la realidad.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, sofocado. Al abrir la puerta de al lado, Hanji yacía durmiendo plácidamente en la habitación, mientras yo no podía creer que la última vez que la había visto, se desangraba a ojos vistas frente a mí, y me decía " _Enano idiota, claro que no estoy muriendo"_ mientras le escurría sangre por todas partes. Acostada en la cama con un edredón de color violeta, su cabello fino y brillante del color del caramelo se desparramaba suelto, mientras que la piel suave de sus brazos desnudos brillaba con la luz de la luna. Tan ensimismado y asustado me sentí, tan abrumado por su infinita belleza que no pude moverme. Ella se removió en la cama y me incorporó algo sorprendida, para luego fijar en mis ojos su mirada preocupada:

\- Levi, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Corrí a su cama y sin poder contenerme más, me tumbé junto a ella en un gran estruendo y la apreté con todas mis fuerzas, sintiéndome por primera vez en toda mi vida, _débil_ y desvalido.

\- Fue… _Aniki_ … Tú estabas muriendo y yo sólo te veía morir allí… - Y me sofoqué tanto, que sólo tuve fuerzas para sollozar y apretar su cuerpo contra el mío. No sabía hasta esa noche, cuánto necesitaba _su cuerpo_ para saber que de hecho, yo estaba vivo.

\- Vamos, _otôto_ , ven… - y me acurrucó contra su pecho. La sensación fue embriagadora y me obligó a tranquilizarme y comenzar a aceptar con detenimiento mi realidad.

En _ese tiempo_ , Hanji había sido _mía._

En el escuadrón fue fácil darse cuenta que la teniente Zoë, líder del escuadrón de Investigación, pasaba las noches "en guardia" en mi habitación. _Era_ mía. Y nadie podía acercársele sin mi autorización. Incluso el mismo Erwin.

Pero _aquí_ yo no era más que el odioso hermano menor.

La apreté más contra mí. Acaricié su espalda y me deleité en el vaho de su aliento y en su aroma único que aspiré una y otra vez el resto de la noche.

Pero ella es tan inocente que no sabe y _no puede saber._

No _debe_ saber que no puedo _vivir sin ella._


	2. Agua

_-Agua-_

 _"…Cómo quieres ser mi amiga  
Si por ti daría la vida,  
Si confundo tu sonrisa  
Por camelo si me miras…"_

 _-Levi-_

Hanji suspiraba dormida. Se removía en la cama, suavemente, pero no me soltó. Eso a mi ego le hizo de maravilla.

 _Sabía que no podía estar alejado de ella._

Pasé la noche observando sus párpados, bordeados de pestañas de un color castaño obscuro, curvadas en las puntas, ligeramente arqueadas hacia el cielo. Su cabello caía sobre la almohada formando una especie de olas en el satín violeta. Su piel era tan clara, no blanca, sino más bien del color de la crema, ligeramente amarilla, que era la tentación de cualquiera.

 _-Si Erwin se atreve a tocarla…-_

Perdí conexión con la realidad. El olor de su cuello era adictivo.

Las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo, montando _sobre mí_ , comenzaron a sustraerme y, aunándose a su aroma, a la suavidad de sus dedos en la pequeñez extraña e incongruente de sus manos, todas las sensaciones se intensificaron.

 _"… Razón y piel, difícil mezcla,  
Agua y sed, serio problema …"_

 _Tsk._

Mi mano se deslizó bajo el edredón y la cobija debajo de éste, acariciando toda la práctica extensión de mi entrepierna, masajeando mi miembro. El calor de las piernas suaves y torneadas de Hanji _abrasaba_ mi mano. Luchaba por no soltar mi sexo y controlarme. Sus labios entreabiertos, gruesos y jugosos, su nariz curiosamente cuadrada al frente e inclinada ligeramente sobre la almohada, los pómulos suaves que delineaban unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus dulces y enormes ojos acaramelados… _Me perdí._

Me contuve. Tanto como pude.

 _Pero no pude contenerme más._

Me acomodé en la cama, acercándome a sus labios. Aspiré su aliento, fresco aún de pasta dental. Ella no se movió ni pareció dar muestras de despertar.

Dije: _"Hanji"_ , murmurando, intentando decirle aunque fuera sólo con mi mente que _estaba_ allí. _Que había vuelto._

 _Que nunca más volvería a sufrir._

 _Que nada le haría daño de nuevo._

 _Que nunca volvería a permitir que muriera._

 _"… Cómo quieres ser mi amiga  
Si por ti me perdería  
Si confundo tus caricias  
Por camelo si me mimas…"_

De pronto, _mi hermana_ abrió los ojos.

 _Mis labios rozaban los suyos._

 _-Hanji-_

Hablaba con mi hermano. En ese sueño, Levi hablaba conmigo de forma natural, con soltura, como si toda la vida hubiera estado esperando hablar conmigo.

 _Me hacía sentir tan feliz que tuviera tanta confianza en mí._

En dos segundos, el sueño se distorsionó. Mi hermano ya no parecía mi hermano. Es decir… Su rostro, serio e inexpresivo, incluso sonreía ligeramente. Yo veía cómo se acercaba a mi rostro y me besaba en los labios con naturalidad, pero me dejaba atrás en el lugar donde él y yo habíamos terminado de…

Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas y ponerse rojas.

En mis sueños, _otôto_ y yo _habíamos hecho el amor_.

Las imágenes envolvían mi cerebro, mientras yo observaba cada acción en tercera persona, como una extraña película muda en que más que escuchar los sonidos, podía _percibirlos_ , _olerlos_ , _sentirlos_ , _experimentarlos_ , y _dejarme estremecer_ por ellos.

Levi en mi sueño parecía tan autosuficiente, tan capaz, tan rudo, tan fuerte. Creí incluso que en mi sueño, tal vez era alguien más, pero no. Era _otôto._

Sus manos me acariciaban. Me hacía sentir _tan feliz._ Me hacía sentir _viva._

 _"… Pasión y ley, difícil mezcla,  
Agua y sed, serio problema..."_

Me acariciaba el cuello, besándolo despacio, pasando despacio su lengua sobre toda la delgada piel de mi pecho. Yo jadeaba y movía la cadera hacia él, que _me penetraba_ con suavidad, como deleitándose en el vaivén que yo era incapaz de ignorar. Su mano rozó mi cuello levemente y su lengua se deslizó, húmeda y caliente por mi cuello, que se arqueaba hacia atrás ansioso. Entonces su otra mano apretó mi pecho y sus labios se deleitaron en los míos con deseo. Me mordió el labio inferior y bajó su rostro a mi pecho. Mordía mi pezón juguetonamente, diciendo cosas que no lograba leer de sus labios, haciéndome reír y jadear al mismo tiempo, sonriendo de lado ligeramente. No había duda. _Ésa es la inusual risa de mi otôto._

¿ _Por qué sentía tanta excitación?_

 _Me encantaba._

Ya no era otra persona. Era yo. Sus ojos grises me sonreían y me deseaban.

El rostro del capitán de futbol Smith se hundió completamente en las sombras y dio paso al de mi hermano.

 _"… Cuando uno tiene sed  
Pero el agua no está cerca,  
Cuando uno quiere beber  
Pero el agua no está cerca …"_

 _Mi hermano._

 _Levi._

Era como si hubiera despertado de pronto, abrumada por la belleza sin igual de la estructura de su rostro blanco, su piel suave y sus delicados y finos labios que se entreabrían lamiendo la piel delgada de mi pezón derecho, duro, que parecía reclamar más y más atención conforme iba succionándolo. Su mano se deslizó entre mis piernas y sus dedos separaron mi sexo y se internaron en él, masajéandolo con dulzura pero al mismo tiempo con desesperación, en círculos para luego internarse en mi entrada estrecha que se humedecía. Mi cadera se movía con una inercia que no sabía siquiera que pudiera existir, dejándole penetrarme, tocarme, rasgar con sus dedos mi profundidad.

Pronto me escuchaba ya gemir, jadear, reír, hablar. Los músculos de Levi eran hermosos y perfectos, se apretaba y me acariciaba con ellos, restregándose al hablar diciendo que me amaba sin importar nada.

Parecía un _recuerdo_ y no un sueño.

Sentí su contacto rozar mis labios. _Eran los suyos._

Me moví hacía él, ansiosa, con ganas de que no se detuviera jamás.

Bajé mi mano y acaricié su sexo sobre la ropa. Se quedó quieto un segundo, pero jadeó y parecía tan excitado que me sentí poderosa, _libre_.

Parecía tan deseoso que mi mano se deslizó por un lado del _bóxer_ y masajeó su miembro de arriba abajo, tocando la piel de la base y luego deslizándola hacia abajo, pues mi hermano _no tenía la circuncisión._

 _Mi hermano._

 _"… Qué hacer, tú lo sabes,  
Conservar la distancia …"_

Abrí los ojos entonces.

 _Otôto_ me besaba. Sus labios tímidos rozaron los míos y sus ojos me miraban, absortos, por lo que, unos segundos, Levi no reaccionó al hecho de ver mis ojos abiertos.

 _¿Por qué, hermano, tus labios se sentían tan bien?_

Él no supo qué hacer. Yo me sentí incapaz de alejarlo. Es mi hermano. Yo _amo_ a mi hermano.

 _Levi es la persona más importante en mi mundo._

 _"… Renunciar a lo natural,  
Y dejar que el agua corra …"_

Quiso separarse y descubrí su mano tocando su propio sexo.

 _Otôto se contenía de hacerme daño._

Lo abracé tanto como pude, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo, con una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, miedo, confusión y algo muy parecido a la culpabilidad, que sabía bien _era otra cosa._

 _Certeza._

La fatalidad nos perseguiría si la noche continuaba, prolongándose una y otra vez transformándose en años felices a puerta cerrada, sí, pero también en resentimiento evidente y socialmente inaceptable.

Apretándolo, _lo besé._

Nunca antes, en toda mi vida, me había sentido así.

Otra vez las imágenes desbordaron mi cabeza, embotándola.

Y un nombre vino a mi cabeza.

 _Hanji Zoë. Líder de la Brigada de Investigación. Segundo Teniente del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento._

Otôto me miró y se alejó un segundo.

 _"… Cómo quieres ser mi amiga  
Cuando esta carta recibas,  
Un mensaje hay entre líneas,  
Cómo quieres ser mi amiga …"_

\- _Aniki…_ Perdóname… No llores… - Se acercó y enjugó mis lágrimas. Su lengua entonces lamió mi mejilla con timidez y su gesto me hizo sonreír. Después de un segundo, lo miré fijamente.

\- Otôto… _Sé que… Morí en tus brazos._

 _En vez de impresionarse, Levi asintió._

Hacía tanto tiempo que _no hablábamos_ , que sonreí, feliz, abrumada de emoción.

 _Había vuelto a la vida… En sus brazos._

* * *

 _Se pone lindo, eh?!_

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews!_

 _Kat~_


	3. The Scientist

-The Scientist-

 _"…Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
you don't know how lovely you are…"_

-Levi-

Cuándo por fin sus labios pronunciaron _"Sé que morí en tus brazos"_ todo adquirió sentido. Pero nuestra historia, _ésa que parecía no había terminado_ , siempre sería trágica. _Tsk_. Es bastante estúpido que nuestra historia, sin importar cómo se desarrollase, siempre terminara mal. _Con lo mucho que la amo_.

Hanji me besó. Fue un gesto tan propio de ella, que, ya _desde entonces tenía_. No pude evitar nada de lo que sucedió después. No sabía qué pensaba, me sentía incapaz de descifrarla, pero aunque en sus brazos me sentía inútil y vulnerable, al mismo tiempo sentía que el valor volvía a mí y _ya no me importaba nada más._

La rodeé con mis brazos y eso era todo.

 _"…I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start…"_

Me miró atenta. Sus ojos cafés no se cerraron, mientras que con cierta desesperación comencé a desnudarla. Debí pedir permiso, ofrecer disculpas, mostrarme con el disfraz del dulce hermano menor. _Pero no._ Ése era sólo un _alter ego_ , un extraño _doppenganger_ , Ya no era sólo Levi, su hermano menor. Era Levi, _el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad_ , y ella era _mi mujer_ , la única a la que habría tomado por esposa y elegido para criar a mis hijos no natos que tendrían mi cara y su locura, _la que yo amaba sobre todas las cosas._

 _"…Running in circles  
Coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart…"_

De pronto un pensamiento me atacó y no pude evitarlo.

 _En este mundo, ella es mi hermana. Mi hermana mayor. Tiene mi sangre._ _No puedo._

 _"… Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start…"_

Pero no era mi cabeza la que estaba quitándole la blusa de dormir y sumergiéndose entre sus pechos, succionando y acariciando con mis manos su superficie suave y conspicua. Eso era lo único que deseaba en ese instante.

Después de todo, _ella tenía mi sangre y yo tenía la suya._

 _"…I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart…"_

No sabía hacía cuánto tiempo, pero así había sido y ya ambos estábamos conscientes de eso.

 _Toqué la sangre de su vientre con mis manos, que manaba sin parar._

Miré de pronto sus ojos. Estaban cerrados. Mi lengua hacía pequeños círculos en sus pechos desnudos, uno y luego el otro, dejando rastros de mi propia saliva. _Ni siquiera me importaba lo sucio que era eso_. _Quería mucho más._

Hanji gemía deliciosamente. Me excitaba, me volvía loco, me hacía olvidar mis ensoñaciones y mis tabúes.

 _Siempre podíamos escapar a cualquier parte y fingirnos una pareja cualquiera de amantes._

 _"…Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are…"_

Esa idea se apoderó de mí y comencé a morder su pecho despacio aunque constante y firmemente. _Aniki_ se retorcía y jadeaba. Sus preciosas y redondeadas mejillas, usualmente teñidas de un ligero rubor, ahora estaban coloreadas del más intenso de los carmines, encendidas como la llama de una pira. En vez de detenerme, se dejaba hacer, extasiada, perdida, deseosa, _ansiosa_. Rebuscaba debajo de mi pantalón la erección evidente que provocaba en mí. Ella no sabía que esa erección no era de ese instante. Incluso había contenido mis deseos mientras la escuchaba masturbarse al tomar un baño o detrás de la puerta de su habitación mientras la veía dormir apaciblemente con la ropa tan ligera que siempre acostumbraba usar. No podía evitarlo. _Es hermosa._ Su cuerpo despertó siempre en mí, como si supiera que era parte de mi propio yo, un deseo que no me sentía capaz de controlar. Me sentía enfermo incluso ante ese deseo antes de saber _quién soy_. Pero ahora estaba por fin dando rienda suelta a todo ese deseo. Y no tenía ya intención alguna de parar mientras ella deseara lo mismo.

Su cuerpo se arqueó y me atrajo hacia ella. Abrió sus increíbles piernas de modelo, largas y torneadas y se abrazó por mi cintura con ellas. Hanji fue siempre más alta, pero eso no le impidió acomodarse de modo que se viese ligeramente más pequeña. Me acarició una vez más, mirándome con sumo deseo, como si por dentro gritara: "Tómame de una maldita vez, _otôto_ ". Así que sin poder hacerla esperar más, me quité los pantalones y la ropa interior dejando todo a un lado y me acerqué apreciando el intenso y exquisito aroma de su sexo. Murmuró: " _Otôto, te amo"_ y después de retirarle las pantaletas de encaje y disfrutar de su sabor (lo que la hizo retorcerse aún más), me situé entre sus piernas, sosteniéndolas con firmeza, y acerqué mi miembro a ella que lo acariciaba con sus manos hasta la base, lo que me proporcionaba un placer intenso. _No tenía idea de que existía uno aún mejor._

Al tocar la punta de mi miembro su sexo desbordante de humedad, ella me miró fijamente.

\- Hanji, va a dolerte…

\- Otôto… Hazlo – y lo dijo sin retirar su mirada.

Me moví hacia adentro, deslizando mi miembro en su interior.

 _"…Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start…"_

No puedo recordar una sensación como esa. Era cálido, húmedo, estrecho y acogedor. Comencé a moverme, ni siquiera podía poner real atención a sus gemidos, que aún cuando me excitaban, sólo me hacían sustraerme ante lo increíblemente delicioso de las sensaciones que me hacía sentir.

Acaricié sus glúteos y subí mis manos por su espalda, tomándola un poco hacia arriba para penetrarla más fuerte.

La vista de sus hermosos pechos era impresionante. _No sabía que tuviera escondidos tales tesoros._

Se tomó los pechos con las manos y los guió a mis labios, moviéndose con fuerza, sin la intención de parar. Su piel ligeramente tostada por el sol brillaba con la luz de la luna, perdiendo su tonalidad dorada y en cambio tornándose nívea.

Me empujé una y otra vez contra ella, que gemía más y más fuerte, sin importarle quién o cómo la escucharan, y _tampoco a mí me importaba._

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron. Me miró y lo hizo fijamente, sin dejar de moverse, para echar su peso a un lado y hacer una maniobra que la hizo estar sobre mí en un segundo.

Comenzó a moverse, no podía dejar de admirarla y ella entonces echó la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre mí y me besó con pasión, _como antes._

 _"…Ohhhh,uhhhh uhhhh uhhhhh  
Ahhhh,uhhhh uhhhh uhhhhh  
ohhhh,uhhhh uhhhh uhhhhh..."_

De pronto su gesto excitado se transformó en una sonrisa y me besaba sin dejar de mirarme, mientras su cadera se movía más y más rápido llevándome y devolviéndome una y otra vez, del punto en el que _casi no había retorno_.

Ansiaba hacerlo para siempre. No terminar _jamás_.

 _La noche aún era larga._


	4. Jesus to a Child

_Jesus To A Child._

Este capítulo está escrito en un desbloqueo mental de esos que sólo llegan pocas veces en semanas. La canción en que está inspirado el mismo pertenece a la discografía de George Michael, extraordinario cantante a quien admiro entre otras cosas por su capacidad para escribir letras bellísimas y profundas con una lírica excepcional y espontánea. "Jesus to a Child" es para mí una de las canciones que marcaron mi infancia, por ser una de esas canciones que, sin saber lo que decían en ese entonces, traían a mi joven corazón paz y calma. Un día, cuando aprendí inglés y conocí la traducción, comprendí cosas, pero casi tres lustros después de eso, me siento contenta porque tiene un significado tan importante que tenía que hacer este capítulo con ella. Levi y Hanji en este punto tienen mucho que recordar.

"… _Kindness in your eyes  
I guess you heard me cry  
You smiled at me  
Like Jesus to a child…"_

 _\- Hanji -_

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y daba a la habitación cierto aspecto de frialdad. Levi me daba la espalda, acostado sobre su costado. El recorrido mínimo de mi mano a su hombro fue eterno pero valió la pena. Su piel era suave, tal como yo _recordaba_. Levi era parte de la tropa de Reconocimiento. Él era quien dirigía todo aquello y ella… _Yo_ era algo así como la jefa de investigaciones.- ¡Quién diría!- Sonreí, aún sintiéndome pensativa y me apegué a la espalda de mi hermano.

"… _I'm blessed I know  
Heaven sent and heaven stole  
You smiled at me  
Like Jesus to a child …"_

Levi no se movía. Parecía que pronto iría a amanecer.

 _Levi me había visto morir._

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al recordar el dolor, el sufrimiento, las fauces del titán que se abrieron frente a mí pero no alcanzaron a cortarme. Pero el titán jaló el cable de mi equipo y me hizo caer contra el suelo. El impacto fue mortal. Sufrí una evisceración. El contenido de mi caja torácica se desparramó por un lado. Si no moría porque el titán me matase, moriría por la evisceración y el desangramiento, y si acaso tuviese tantísima suerte para no morir por ello, entonces moriría por la evidente sepsis que causaría a todos mis órganos y sistemas biológicos el que mis órganos se hubiesen desparramado en la tierra seca, inclementemente sucia. _Ahora entendía el afán de Levi de mantener todo tan limpio._

 _Qué triste..._

 _-Levi-_

Sentí su dedo recorrerme el hombro. Traté de contener, como había contenido todo a mi alrededor, las _idiotas_ ganas de llorar. Eso _no es de hombres_. Su mano se sentía suave y sus dedos, largos, acariciaron la trayectoria de mi nuca. No sé si debía agradecer algo o no, pero _ella estaba allí_. Algo, después de entonces, volvió a ponernos en otro espacio de tiempo y teníamos ésa, quizá única oportunidad de ser felices y libres. Ella moriría, _no podia evitarlo después de todo._ Pero moriría después de pasar su vida conmigo y envejecer juntos. No podia ser de otro modo.

Me volteé en la cama y le di la cara. Ella entreabrió un poco más sus ojos cafés. _Tsk_. ¿Siempre había sido tan hermosa?

Su sonrisa era perfecta. Dientes blancos, alineados y sólo los dos frontales superiores estaban ligeramente separados, tan ínfimamente que era casi imperceptible tal separación.

"… _And what have I learned  
From all this pain  
I thought I'd never feel the same  
About anyone  
Or anything again …"_

 _\- Anieue…_ \- nombré a mi hermana. Nunca le había dado el tratamiento propio de hermana. Siempre la llamé "Aniki".

\- ¿…Sí…? – y su mano se deslizó por mi cintura aferrándose a mi espalda. Un escalofrío me estremeció pero el silencio hizo presa de mí. Tomé su cintura a mi vez apretándome a ella, _casi sentía que la perdería una vez más_ , y la apreté tan fuerte, aspirando su aroma, asegurándome sin temor a equivocarme que _ella seguía allí_. Apreté el rostro contra su hombro y ella no peleó rudamente contra mí como hacía cuando le preguntaba a dónde había ido o con quién. Su rostro se hundió en mi cuello también apoyándose en la almohada. Eché su fleco detrás de su oreja y besé su mejilla con dulzura aunque posesivamente.

\- Te amo – murmuré en su oído – No te dejaré a merced de ese jugadorcillo musculoso… Erwin Smith no te importa ¿O sí? – esto en realidad lo pregunté por inseguridad. Ella parecía embelesada siempre al hablar de él y a mí me provocaba tales celos que varias veces estuve a punto de enfrentarme con él directamente. Nadie lastimaría a _mi_ Hanji. _Nadie._

 _"… But now I know..._

 _When you find love_

 _When you know that it exists_

 _Then the lover that you miss_

 _Will come to you on those cold, cold nights_

 _When you've been loved_

 _When you know it holds such bliss_

 _Then the lover that you kissed_

 _Will comfort you when there's no hope in sight …"_

 _-Hanji-_

\- Levi – dije entonces dirigiéndome a él y lo besé en los labios a punto de jadear, sin aire casi en los pulmones - ¿No tienes… Miedo de lo que pueda pasar? - Estaba asustada. De pronto me vino una idea tonta a la cabeza.

\- ¿Miedo? - y sus labios se deslizaron suavemente por mi cuello y luego por mi hombro mientras me hacía girarme para darle la espalda y tomarme así . Se introdujo en mí moviéndose con fuerza y murmuró besándome el cuello por la espalda – Yo ya no le temo a nada más que a una sola cosa y no dejaré que suceda esta vez.

Continuó haciéndome el amor hasta bien entrada la mañana. Era sábado, a partir de entonces nuestro día favorito.

 _-Levi-_

"… _Sadness in my eyes  
No one guessed  
Or no one tried  
You smiled at me  
Like Jesus to a child_

 _Loveless and cold_

 _With your last breath  
You saved my soul  
You smiled at me  
Like Jesus to a child…"_

Las pesadillas no cesaban. No podia evitar repasar una y otra vez la muerte de Hanji. En esta época, en este planeta, me sentía tan abrumado por la sola idea de ver eclipsarse su sonrisa, de no escuchar nuevamente su voz y sin embargo escuchar únicamente la sustitución de ésta por el silencio mortal del propio silencio. Después de despertar, agitado, palpé la cama. Hanji, con la mirada asustada, tomó de inmediato mi mano entre las suyas y me acurrucó contra ella del mismo modo maternal y sincero en que lo había hecho cuando siendo mi hermana mayor, me había consolado siendo yo un niño pequeño. Pensando detenidamente, no recuerdo que ella jamás llorase. Era una chica demasiado ruda y varonil en su adolescencia y teniendo un hermano que lucía de mucho menor edad que ella (aunque esa diferencia no fuese realmente tanta), no parecía tener mucha opción. Pero pronto Hanji a pesar de sus peculiaridades empezó a crecer y para cuando ambos entramos a la Universidad, rápidamente los hombres empezaron a poner sus estúpidos y asquerosos ojos en ella. Ojos que la veían con admiración, ojos que la veían con placer y unos ojos específicamente que la veían con _potencial._ Ésos ojos eran los de Erwin Smith. Era algo que no podia aguantar, porque solo sentía tremendas ganas de volver a tener mi equipo y aniquilarlo con mis propias manos. Pero incluso podía tolerar eso, de no ser porque era Hanji quien había también puesto sus ojos en el que fuera en otro tiempo, el máximo comandante de las Tropas de Exploración. El mismo que un día hundió mi rostro y el de Farlan e Isabel en la sucia agua de un charco al detenernos. _Había olvidado esa ofensa_.

Atraje entonces a Hanji y la besé de lleno en los labios. Ella sonrió contenta. Su piel a la luz del día era de un agradable tono dorado, como si la calidez del sol hubiese renacido en la lisa superficie de sus poros perfectos.

 _"… And what have I learned_  
 _From all these tears_  
 _I've waited for you all those years_  
 _And just when it began_  
 _He took your love away_

 _But I still say..._

 _When you find love_  
 _When you know that it exists_  
 _Then the lover that you miss_  
 _Will come to you on those cold, cold nights …"_

\- Quiero el resto de mis días igual a esta pasada noche – Hanji alzó la vista y sus ojos revelaban un desconcierto total.

\- Nuestros padres… Levi… Ellos no saben…

\- Ellos… No deben saber nunca nada. Podemos vivir lejos de aquí.

\- Levi… - dijo entonces moviendo la cabeza, a punto de ser convencida y yo lo sabía.

\- ¿Me amas, _Anieue_? – la mire a los ojos con fijeza.

\- Sí – dijo con simpleza sin apartar la vista y me besó entonces en los labios, con firmeza.

 _"… When you've been loved_  
 _When you know it holds such bliss_  
 _Then the lover that you kissed_  
 _Will comfort you when there's no hope in sight_

 _So the words you could not say_

 _I'll sing them for you_  
 _And the love we would have made_  
 _I'll make it for two …"_

 _-Hanji-_

Me sentí tan feliz cuando lo dijiste, Otôto. Tu esposa. Tu mujer.

Ni siquiera todos esos años… Todo ese tiempo, toda esa diferencia de épocas pudo hacer nada contra nuestros sentimientos. Lo que nos pusiera tan cerca en este tiempo, _sabía_ que tu amor y mi añoranza estaban allí, y sobrevivieron a través del abrumador paso del tiempo.

La imagen del fornido joven rubio que era Smith ahora, había desaparecido por completo. En el instante en que entraste en mí, Levi, en que tu cuerpo volvió a ser uno con el mío como en el pasado lo era en los barracones de los soldados o en tu limpísima habitación del Castillo en la muralla Sina, el rostro de ese hombre se perdió en las tinieblas de la nada. Mi amor por tí, _hermano mío_ , _mi amante, mi amor_ … Mi corazón entero volvió a su dueño de forma inmediata.

 _"… For every single memory  
Has become a part of me  
You will always be… __My love …"_

Comenzaste a hablar de lo mucho que odiabas no poder decírselo a todos _aquí_. Te besé fundiéndome una vez más en la suavidad extraña e incoherente de tu piel blanquísima. Siempre me había llamado enormemente la atención cómo era que tenías ojos grisáceos. Cómo si en nuestra genética familiar éstos no existían en ninguna línea, tú los llevabas en ti de forma tan natural, tan perfecta. Siempre había visto tus ojos con ese dejo de superioridad, de seguridad que tanto bien me hacía ver. Me hacias envidiarte y al mismo tiempo compadecerme de esa extraña soledad de la que te rodeabas. Desde _antes_ , no soportaba verte solo, sin hablar, limpiándote las botas de lodo en tu habitación, sin compartir una cerveza con los soldados. Recuerdo que una noche llegué a tu habitación, con las novedades del día, escritas a detalle en el informe del día y tus ojos, inquisitivos, se clavaron en mi cara. Fue la primera vez en que descubrí mi amor por ti. Y pensé, como pienso ahora mismo, en que no sonríes nunca por una razón:

 _"… Well I've been loved_  
 _So I know just what love is_  
 _And the lover that I kissed_  
 _Is always by my side..._

 _Oh the lover I still miss..._

 _Was Jesus to a child …"_

Tu sonrisa, como tu amor, están reservados para una sola persona en este universo.

Y afortunadamente, _otôto_ , esa persona, soy _yo_.


End file.
